


alles andere

by Macremae



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Hate Sex, Lab Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rule 63, this fandom needs more fem newmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: Alles Andere- Everything Else--The straw that really broke the camel’s back, Newt thought later, was when Hermine started throwing chalk.





	alles andere

**Author's Note:**

> i love my k boys but we need more k girls tbh. this is like my second nsfwfic pls be gentle

The straw that really broke the camel’s back, Newt thought later, was when Hermine started throwing chalk.

The moment a piece had pinged off of the back of her head, Newt spun around, annoyed. 

“What the hell was that for?”

From up on her ladder, Hermine shot her a deathly glare. “Look behind you,” she said.

Newt turned, and saw a few stray arteries had flopped over onto Hermine’s side. With a roll of her eyes, she nudged them back over and turned back to her work.

That is, until another piece of chalk hit her.

“Okay, what the fuck,” she spat, “is your problem? I moved them back over!”

Without speaking, Hermine pointed her cane at the trail of goo that the arteries had left in their wake. “I specifically remember asking for no Kaiju substance of any kind. Blood, I believe, falls into that category.”

Newt gave a flip of her hand, not looking away from the tongue she was dissecting. “Fine, sure, I’ll clean it up later.”

When she felt something bounce off her shoulder, she screeched, “Jesus Christ, Hermine! I’m right in the middle of something- can you chill out!”

Hermine shot a glare over her shoulder. “Certainly, once you clean. It. Up.”

“Kiss my ass, Margret Thatcher.”

A look of fury spread across Hermine’s face, and with a huff, she climbed down the ladder and stalked over to the line, her feet just barely on the edge.

“Newton, I swear on everything I find holy, if you do not get a rag and mop this filth up, I will dump chalk dust over every one of your little experiments!”

Newt met Hermine at the line, arms folded. “Oh really? Cool, cool, then how would you like me to, I dunno, clean off your boards with some Kaiju piss? I hear it’s great for getting stains out of your oven.”

Hermine looked truly offended at the thought of her precious math being destroyed with something so vulgar, and the look on her face made Newt snicker. “Your face is amazing right now, oh my God. And what the hell is with the chalk? What are you- five?”

“Well,” Hermine spat, “perhaps if you didn’t blast your abominable music so loud, I wouldn’t have to get your attention with such childish methods.”

“And maybe if you weren’t such an asshole, I wouldn’t drown you out!” Newt replied, beginning to bounce on her toes with all her energy. Hermine looked disdainfully at the movement.

“Of course, the one unable to keep from having a temper tantrum is calling _me_ a child.”

“I’m not having a tantrum _Her_ mine, I just- I have a lot of energy and you’re pissing me off! God, you are the literal worst!”

Hermine moved closer, her cane edging across the line. “I think perhaps,” she said in a low, angry voice (that, if Newt was being totally honest with herself, was actually kind of sexy), “that not only are _you_ the most detestable creature in this lab, but your incessant energy could be quelled if you would only act like an adult!”

Newt bit her lip angrily, not missing how Hermine’s eyes were drawn to the action. Something almost feral flickered inside her, a tug pulling her forwards.

Their faces were now so close they were almost touching. Newt’s skin burned with frustration and… was that desire? _What the fuck, me?_ she thought. Sure, Hermine might have always been incredibly hot when angry (and excited, and concentrating, and proud), but it wasn’t like their relationship had ever been anything more than shouting at each other. Well, maybe except for that one time. And the time before that. And the incident with the cane and Newt’s desk (long story).

Still, there was no denying the heat pooling in her stomach as Hermine stared her down. Her hands were nearly shaking with the force of her feelings.

“Shut up, _Her_ mine,” Newt growled, her voice cracking a little.

“Why don’t you make me,” she hissed in reply.

Newt took the last step forward, grabbing the collar of Hermine’s sweater vest and pulling her in for a violent kiss. Hermine froze for a moment, but wrapped her hands around Newt’s waist, gripping her shirt at the small of her back. Their lips clashed together, warm and wet and angry. Newt pressed herself against Hermine, sliding her hands down to grip her shoulders, then back, then ass. 

She moved her lips fervently, sliding her tongue against Hermine’s lips. They parted with a moan, the sweetest sound Newt had ever heard.

Hermine took a few steps backward, pulling Newt along with her. Her back brushed against the chalkboard and Newt shoved her up against it, rolling her hips as she went.

“Fuck,” Hermine murmured, sliding her hands under Newt’s shirt and digging her nails into her back. “Newton, I- ah- anyone could see us-”

Newt just smiled against her lips and untucked Hermine’s shirt, the fabric rucking up under Newt’s roaming hands. “Chill, babe. You need to relax more,” she answered softly. 

Hermine seemed to agree, as she quickly fumbled with the buttons on Newt’s shirt. Newt brought her hands around to help her, sliding it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

Immediately, Hermine’s mouth latched onto the the tattoo that slithered over Newt’s collarbone, leaving marks of red next to the deep blues and greens. Newt threw her head back with a whimper, giving Hermine access to leave long, aching kisses down the length of her throat.

“Shit-” she managed, “Hermine will you please get your shirt off so I can- _oh God oh God, yes-_ get on some sort of even footing?”

Hermine leaned away in response pulling her sweater vest and shirt over her head in a single fluid motion. Newt immediately traced her hands Hermine’s shoulder blades, undoing the clasp of her bra. She tossed it aside, planting a kiss on the top of Hermine’s breast before leisurely sliding the tip of her tongue down to swirl around a nipple. 

Hermine bit down on her lip, hard. A moan, low and guttural, crept its way out of her throat. Newt slipped her hands under Hermine’s skirt, pulling down her tights and underwear to allow her to stroke a careful finger around her sex. She felt Hermine’s thighs tense as she moved, and kissed up to suck a large crimson hickey along the pale skin of her neck.

Hermine rested her head on Newt’s for a moment, breathing into the space between them. Then, Newt swirled a finger around her clit, and a high pitched whine escaped her. 

Newt let out a heavy breath, her own clit painfully hard. She lowered herself down onto her knees and pushed her head under Hermine’s skirt. It smelled like pure sex, and Newt nosed her way past the patch of hair to lap gently between Hermine’s thighs.

It was already soaking down there, and Newt murmured, “You’re really wet for me, aren’t you Herms?”

In response, Hermine fisted her hands in Newt’s long curls and growled, “For Got’s sake, Newton, stop talking and fuck me, you detestable girl.”

Newt smiled and licked a stripe down Hermine’s sex from top to bottom as she began to rock against her. She swirled her tongue around Hermine’s clit before biting down gently on the swollen bean. Once she took it in her mouth, Hermine began swearing filthily in German. Newt moaned around her and began to rub herself through her jeans. She slipped a hand into her pants and rocked against it in time with Hermine, shutting her eyes was a wave of pleasure washed over her. Newt mouthed around Hermine, licking and kissing until she could hear the other woman panting heavily above her.

She could feel Hermine was close when her thighs tensed around her head. She shook as she came, Newt slipping her tongue inside her. Newt came soon after, letting out a long sigh as her panties became soaked.

She leaned her head against the blackboard, sucking in a breath. Hermine untangled her hands from Newt’s hair and braced then on the ledge to steady herself, more than a little unsteady. After a few deep lungfuls, Newt pushed herself up off the floor and captured Hermine’s lips in a kiss, much softer than their vicious ones earlier.  
Hermine sighed quietly, slumping a little onto Newt’s smaller frame. “ _Das war schön_ ”, she whispered.

Newt smiled a little, and replied quietly so that Hermine couldn’t hear, “ _Also bist du._ ”


End file.
